Stain resistance, especially liquid stain repellency, is one of the key performance requirements for coating films. Stain resistance including resistance to being wetted by liquid stain, resistance to being adhered by stains, and/or ease of stain removal.
Stain resistance is achievable by the appropriate selection of binders and additives in a coating formulation. The latex paints of this invention can produce films which exhibit outstanding stain-resistance and washability to both surface and penetrating types of stains. The binder resins, in the practice of this invention, are the copolymerization products of a mixture of comonomers and which comprises a fluorine-containing unsaturated monomer, and a polymerizable phosphate functional monomer and a wet adhesion monomer.